


Displays of Affection

by Aintfraidanoghosts, Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/pseuds/Aintfraidanoghosts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henriks is in trouble.  Their elite window designer has fled to work for Harry Saxon at his high end store, Toclafanes.  Wilfred Mott, the President of Henriks, is feeling defeated.  Lucky for  him two of his employees will step up.  In the dark of night, Rose Tyler and her co-worker, Shoe Doctor aka The Doctor will come to his rescue and maybe learn how much they have in common too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bittie752](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Bittie752 for her birthday!

High end stores like Henriks and its direct competitor, Toclafanes, had always worked hard to outshine each other. This competition included each trying to obtain exclusives on designer clothing, cosmetics, celebrity appearances and endorsements, but especially on window displays and designs in their stores to best market their products and impress their customers. Each store would hire artists and designers from London as well as from Paris and beyond to make their store the most magnificent in London. Thus, started a rivalry that was well known throughout London. Many of their customers eagerly waited to see what new artistic display would be revealed each week.

The current artist for Henriks was Cassandra O'Brien. She was posh, expensive and enjoyed all things extravagant. She walked through Henriks as if she was the Queen and all must bow down and worship her. Cassandra did not hesitate to boast about how magnificent she and her displays were. The majority of Henriks employees went out of their way to avoid her and anyone forced to work with her was prayed for and pitied. The President of Henriks, Wilfred Mott, wasn't overly fond of her but her displays were the talk of London so he put up with her. His granddaughter, Donna, was not always so diplomatic and it was whispered amongst the employees that she had more than one clash with Lady Stick up Her Arse, as Donna called Cassandra.

It came to no one's surprise when one day Cassandra walked in with her entourage of designer sycophants surrounding her and in a cloud of expensive French perfume informed Mr. Mott, in the middle of the store, she was leaving to work for Harold Saxon at Toclafanes.

"Cassandra, you can't just leave me like this and with no notice!" Wilfred exclaimed. "Surely we can work something out?"

"Well, you should have thought of that ages ago, Mr. Mott. I am worth ten times more than that meagre amount you pay me for my rather elite and exalted talent; not to mention what the honour and prestige of having my name associated with your…little store has done for you. I'm afraid without me, you won't be around much longer," she said dismissively waiving her red manicured hand in the air. "No one in London or anywhere is comparable to my refined taste and artistic skills. Pity. I'm sure you and these bedraggled lot of chavs will find something else to do with yourselves." She looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. I really must dash, I have a lunch appointment with Mr. Saxon to discuss my plans for his store. I can honestly say I will miss none of you. Ta ta, adieu and au revoir!" she said with a smile that did not reflect her cold, calculating and dismissive attitude. She turned and glided out in a swish of designer silk fabric.

The sales associates on the floor who had stopped to stare, all turned back to their work, pretending they did not just witness Cassandra's dismissal and disrespectful insults hurled at Mr. Mott. All but one, that is. Rose Tyler had been working at Henriks seven months. It wasn't the job she always longed for but it paid the bills and she was friends with some the other sales associates. It also had gotten her away from the estate unlike some of her friends who ended up pregnant, working under less than ideal circumstances for little wages and no way out or worse, ended up on the street in some illegal occupation. She also liked Mr. Mott. He was always kind and never talked down to her despite the fact he was the President of this company and she was just a sales clerk. He even knew the first names of all his employees. When she saw his shoulders slump, she set down the sweater she was folding and walked over to him.

"Mr. Mott, don't believe a word of that snooty cow! We'll be better than fine without her."

Wilfred Mott turned and looked at the young blonde who always had a smile on her face. She was young and enthusiastic and that touched him. He was like that at her age too, ready to make his way in the world but always ready to offer a helping hand. He saw quite a bit of himself in Rose. "Oh, I don't know, Rose. This might be a sign it's time for me to sell and get out of this business. It's a pity really, that we've been reduced to relying on some fancy designer type to be successful. I remember when people came here because we offered them good service and fine products. Now it's all about the flash and who can outspend the other."

"Please don't give up. We'll think of something," Rose pleaded.

He shook his head. "Perhaps. There's always room for a miracle." He walked away back to his office as Rose bit her lip in worry. Several of the employees watched and whispered but no one else stepped forward or offered to help. One particular employee form the shoe department, however, paid a bit more attention. He, like Rose, had a fondness for Mr. Mott. He also didn't believe in giving up and he had a plan.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

That night, as everyone was preparing to leave, Rose went down to the basement to drop off the lottery money with Wilson, the chief electrician. Unfortunately, Wilson was nowhere to be found. Rolling her eyes at his absence and wanting to leave before she was locked in, she dropped the envelope on his desk and made her way, through the dark basement toward the lift. She couldn't help but look at the mannequins shoved against one another like dominoes and think about Wilf's dilemma and how that traitor Cassandra was probably already ordering her minions about setting up her newest creation at Toclafanes. A hand suddenly reached out of the darkness and touched her on the shoulder startling her. She screamed, whipped around and punched her attacker who fell to the ground with a yelp.

Rose took a couple steps back ready to defend herself when she noticed she had knocked over a gangly, geeky looking man who was a tangle of limbs on the floor. He was wearing a waistcoat, dress slacks, a bow tie and had long floppy brown hair. He was all legs and arms splayed everywhere. Even in the dark basement, she recognized him. It was Jamie Smith, otherwise know as the Shoe Doctor or just the Doctor. He was well known in Henriks for his almost magical ability to find the perfect shoes for every customer. He was often seen running back to the seemingly endless shoe department storage room running up and down the aisles, climbing up and around shelves just to find the perfect shoes. He always wore a bow tie and seemed to always get tangled up in the furniture or trip over something. With his prominent chin and babble about the science and history of shoe making, he wasn't the type of bloke most girls she knew went for and yet, he was certainly charming. Rose hadn't ever had much time to talk to him but he seemed kind to everyone and completely harmless. He always had a smile on his face, even if he was a little odd.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and held out her hand to help him up.

He laced his long fingers through hers and hopped up. "Rose Tyler, you are much stronger than you look. I mean the strength in your biceps and triceps is remarkable!"

Rose couldn't help but burst out in giggles. "Yeah? Is that a good thing?"

"Positively smashing if you'll forgive the pun!"

Rose grinned brighter at him. "So whadda you doin' down here?" she asked.

He practically bounced at her question. "Stupendous questions! I knew you would be the perfect one to help out!"

Rose looked at him quizzically and a bit unsure.

"With Wilfred's problem!" he continued and began dragging her by the hand into the bowels of the basement. "Wilf needs help and we…" He paused and turned around abruptly almost causing Rose to run into him. "Are going to help him!"

Rose blinked and furrowed her brow. "But how and what does it have to do with the basement and all this junk," she asked, looking around at the various mannequins and other items stored around them.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We are going to dress the windows and we need stuff! Lots and lots of stuff!" he said enthusiastically and with flourishing hand gestures while he looked around with an almost scary light in his eyes.

"Um Jamie," she began to say but he pouted at her. "I mean Doctor," which garnered her a brilliant smile. "I don't mean to throw a wrench in this, and God knows I want to help Mr. Mott, but I don't know anything 'bout window decoratin."

He bounced over to her still smiling. "Neither do I!" he said with a bit of glee. "Should be terribly exciting! Now come along! We have to get to work if we're to have this done by morning!" he shouted and ran for a cart and began tossing items onto it.

Rose was a little taken aback but as she watched him, his enthusiasm leached into her. He was a complete nutter but something about him tugged at her. At least he was trying to help and somehow she knew he would need someone to rein him in as he looked a bit all over the place, a point which was emphasized as he tossed a fez onto the cart. Rose pulled out her mobile and texted her mum that she wouldn't be home and then went to work, trying to keep the Doctor in line and pull together a plan for the window.

When the two of them emerged from the basement, all the lights in the store were out except a few emergency lights. It was a bit eerie how quiet it was. She unconsciously wrapped her arm through his and sidled up to him. "You sure 'bout this?"

"Oh, most definitely," he shouted out and pulled her toward the first window. He paced back and forth holding his arms out wide as if measuring, dipping and weaving around Cassandra's display.

He spun toward Rose. "First things first! Out with the old and in with the vastly superior!"

Rose rather enjoyed tossing out Cassandra's over done work. Once it was clear, they leaned against the wall and stared. "We need music," Rose suddenly exclaimed and ran out. Soon What Makes You Beautiful by New Direction was blasting. Rose danced her way into the window covered in colourful clothing and accessories. The Doctor plucked them off of her and tossed them around as he made an attempt to dance with Rose which looked something like a drunken giraffe having a seizure. Rose laughed and grabbed his arms, guiding him into a more funky semblance of dancing and that's when it hit them, inspiration. Rose stopped and looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. "Dancing!" they both said in unison and then jumped up and down. They worked feverishly rushing about the store, picking out things they needed to design the windows and sometimes wearing some of the items. At one point Rose had on a sparkly gold dress with a black fedora hat on her head whilst the Doctor donned a tuxedo paired with a fez. That wasn't the extent of their ideas. Their display would not just contain clothing and static mannequins. They were making this active and interactive. It would have movement, lights and music.

Each of the three windows would have a theme, the past, present and future. The window of the past was based on the 1920s with a steampunk twist. The Doctor lived up to his name as he created steampunk devices to compliment the fun 1920s modern look Rose used to dress the mannequins who were set in a steampunk speakeasy. The next window was the present and included elements from trendy London night clubs but with a twist. Instead of typical club wear, Rose mixed it up with a few retro elements as well as something a bit funky. The Doctor arranged the lighting and music so that everything was in monotones to set off the clothing. The final window was future, space age disco. This is where they really let their creativity have free reign. It was full of flash with science fiction twists. The Doctor had been delighted to find out that Rose was a fan of both Star Was and Star Trek as well as his current favourite television series, Eureka. They included elements from these shows in the design as well.

It was a whirlwind night. Rose was surprised at how fast it went and how much fun she'd had. Just before dawn, they shoved anything left over, including Cassandra's ostentatious work, into the basement. Exhaustion caught up with them as they put away a few items borrowed from housewares. She was tired but realized, how happy she was. It was the Doctor. There was something about him that made what they did tonight special, made her feel like they could do this. He was smart, funny, mad and completely adorable. Not to mention, he had a bit of a fine arse.

"Let's take a quick kip, yeah?" she asked as she pulled him toward the employee lounge. As they snuggled down together on the couch, she turned to him with something that had been on her mind. "Why me?"

"Why you?" he asked as he shoved his floppy hair out of his eyes to gaze at her, a smile quirking his face.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "I mean, I'm not that posh, don't dress fancy and I'm not really anyone special. Why'd you ask me?"

"Oh Rose Tyler, you've got it all wrong. You are special. Every day you smile at everyone even when you're not particularly happy. You listen to people lay their problems out at your feet without judging them and you were there for Wilfred when no one else was. No one stepped forward but you, because you care."

A little happy bubble burst forth inside of her. Before that night, she'd never really looked at him and now here the two of them were cuddling up in the employee lounge and she wondered why it had taken this long for them to realize how attracted they were to each other. Rose blushed and looked away before turning back to him, a sparkle in her eyes. "You've been watchin' me."

It was his turn to blush now before mumbling, "Nighty night, Rose Tyler." He pulled her into his arms, feeling her snuggling into his chest. He hadn't let many people get close to him but there was something about Rose Tyler. They had worked together seamlessly that night and he felt a special connection to her, a connection that he wouldn't be letting go any time soon. He fell asleep that night thinking of Rose, dancing and adventure.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" a masculine voice exclaimed with a hint of amusement.

Rose awoke with a start, completely disoriented, wondering why she was in the employee lounge at Henriks and why her pillow was moving beneath her cheek. It took a moment for the events of the previous night to come back to her, and she couldn't help but smile and glance up at the person who had found them.

"Mornin', Jack," she muttered sleepily, snuggling back into the Doctor's embrace. His arm tightening around her was the only indication he was awake as well.

Jack Harkness, the suave and flirty manager of the men's department stood in the doorway of the employee lounge, coffee in hand. With a lascivious grin on his face, he couldn't help but comment on the sight before him as Rose fought the urge to fall back asleep. "Months, Doctor, months, of trying to get you into bed, and you start without me? I am hurt, no shocked, not to mention disappointed..."

The Doctor winced. It had to be Jack that found them. "Jack, of the thousands, no millions of things, important things, completely mind blowing and earth shattering things I'm thinking, none of them involve soothing your…overactive libido," he said and burrowed into Rose, wrapping himself up in her warmth and lovely scent.

Jack laughed. "Too bad, but ya know, I can't help but notice, you're both wearing the same clothes from yesterday."

"Excellent observation, Jack. Shall I reward you with a cookie?" the Doctor mumbled.

He ignored the Doctor's jab. "I'm thinkin' you two were uh busy last night?" he said with an entenderish inflection.

"Jack!" the Doctor said in annoyed voice warning him.

Jack sipped his coffee, entertained by the two of them tangled up in each other and snuggling with happy smiling faces. He might have had his own fantasies about the employee lounge so he wouldn't judge them.

"Soooo, I take it you two responsible for the windows?" Jack finally drawled.

Rose immediately jolted awake and slapped the Doctor in the chest. "The windows! Blimey, what time is it?"

"Nearly ten. Everyone is freaking out," Jack told them. "We've never seen crowds outside the store like this. I think you two better get out there."

The pair practically leapt off the sofa as Jack watched with amusement and continued enjoying his coffee. Rose quickly tried to make herself more presentable, fluffing out her hair and tugged at her clothing in a somewhat fruitless attempt to smooth out the wrinkles in her blouse and trousers. The Doctor, after tripping over the coffee table, miraculously, only needed to adjust his bowtie, and Rose was only half-annoyed that he looked so ridiculously good after barely four hours of sleep on a rather narrow sofa.

"How's this?" Rose asked nervously. "Will I do?"

"Welll if you want my opinion…" Jack started to say.

"No! No opinions from Henrik's own example of Don Juan de Marco!" the Doctor exclaimed, his hand waving in the air in emphasis. He turned back to Rose. "Rose Tyler, you more than do! In fact, you shine brighter than a super nova," he said, fixing her with a radiant grin.

Rose couldn't help but return his expression and, despite her anxiety, the pair grasped hands and he tugged her out of the break room with an excited bounce in his step. Jack watched them, shaking his head but soon followed.

As they made their way to the front of the story, doubt was starting to creep into Rose's mind. What if Mr. Mott didn't like the display? What if he sacked them for going behind his back? What if the windows were so awful that Henrik's had to close and it was their fault that hundreds of people were out of a job...?

Rose was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed they had reached the front of the store. Mr. Mott was there, staring in disbelief at the 1920's steampunk speakeasy display. His expression was nearly inscrutable. Rose couldn't tell if he was shocked, outraged or completely disgusted.

He turned to the pair just as the Doctor skidded to a halt behind him. "Was...this you two?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Rose could practically feel the blood draining from her face. The Doctor squeezed her hand but her gaze dropped to the ground. She couldn't look at the hurt and disappointment in Mr. Mott's kind eyes.

"Yes, sir," the Doctor replied, still practically bouncing.

Before Rose knew what was happening, the two of them were swept into a huge embrace, and Rose's face was pressed against the familiar wool of Mr. Mott's usual jumper. His shoulders were shaking and he was spinning the three of them around

"Oh, my, God," Rose muttered. "You've gone completely mad, Mr. Mott, haven't you?"

"Oh, Rose, dear, maybe I have!" he said joyously, pulling back from their odd group hug. Rose was shocked to see tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "This is it! You two are completely brilliant! There is no way Toclafane's could ever come up with something like this! You're hired, the pair of you, forever, whatever it takes! I'm not letting you get away! Oh, I must get Donna down here, she is going to have a heart attack...the best possible kind of course..."

"So...you're not angry with us?" the Doctor asked slowly, regarding Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"Angry! "No! Not at all!"

"You are actually pleased with our displays? The ones we put together after staying behind unsupervised in the store after closing without permission? The ones we did without permission, completely behind your back?" Rose confessed

"I didn't hear a word you just said there. Old ears must be actin' up," Mr. Mott grinned and winked at Rose. She grinned back and couldn't help the bubble of happiness that was spreading through her.

Mr. Mott hurried off to his office, chattering excitedly with everyone he met along the way. The Doctor turned to Rose and his face lit up.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" Rose squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed in her ear as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She squeaked and squealed some more, protesting playfully until he set her gently on her feet and Rose realized just how close he was.

She wasn't sure if she should blame the euphoria of the moment, the joy that Henriks might have finally been saved, or on plain old attraction, but she suddenly grasped the Doctor by the lapels and pulled his lips to hers.

It took him a split second to respond before his fingers threaded into her hair and he opened his mouth to hers, a tiny noise of contentment escaping his throat as they kissed sweetly. His hands moved from her hair to cup her cheeks, and they soon became lost in their own world as all of Rose's senses narrowed down to him.

"Aw, man, you couldn't have waited two minutes for me?" Jack complained but was grinning nonetheless.

Rose broke away with a giggle, her heart thudding erratically at the dazed look on the Doctor's face. "I think that's our cue..."

His face spread out into a slow smile as he squeezed the hand that still held hers. "Basically, Rose Tyler...run!"

Six Months Later

"Rose, hand me that sparkly bit of...something or other...no, not that one...oi! Naughty minx, Rose Tyler! I did not mean that sparkly something or other..."

Rose grinned as she slithered out of the Doctor's lap. "You really must learn to be more specific."

He smiled softly at her before they went back to work on their Christmas displays. Their plans had been exclaimed over and wholeheartedly approved by Mr. Mott and Donna, and they had to finish the last ones that night before their holiday sales started the following day.

"Doctor! Rose!" an excited voice sounded through the corridors. "Where are you two? I've got fantastic news!"

"Here, Mr. Mott!" Rose called back as she affixed fairy lights as high as she could reach them.

Their employer came into view a few seconds later, a beaming, ear-to-ear, a grin affixed to his face. "You will never believe what I just heard! Go on, try and guess, I bet you can't!"

"Well-" the Doctor began.

"Oh, fine, I'll tell you! Toclafane's is closing at the end of the holiday season! Just after New Year's they'll be shutting their ugly, no-good doors for good!"

Rose gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

"Scouts honour, love!" His grin widened. "And you'll never guess who's application I just reviewed..."

"Cassandra O'Brien!"

"You are kidding me!" Rose exclaimed.

"You're not hiring her, are you?" the Doctor asked, as an automated nut cracker flew out of his hand and bounced off the ceiling.

"The position she applied for is not currently hiring," Mr. Mott said with a grin as he started down the line to inspect the rest of the windows. He called back once he got a few displays down. "But we could use an extra hand in the returns!"

Rose and the Doctor both laughed gleefully and continued to prepare their 1940's, World War II style Christmas scene, complete with era-appropriate music that had Rose bouncing and singing along. Soon, the familiar strains of In the Mood began to waft through the speakers, and Rose suddenly found herself grabbed from behind and led in a series of well-intentioned dance moves that she expected more closely resembled a drunken giraffe. Still, she laughed and enjoyed the closeness as the Doctor dipped her dramatically and placed a long, romantic, old-movie-style kiss to her lips.

"We make a good team, Rose Tyler," he murmured as their smiling eyes met.

"We do at that, Doctor."

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler," he said as he righted their posture and pulled her flush against him, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.


End file.
